


Warrior headcanons + oneshots

by warriors_simp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Baking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random - Freeform, Titan Shifter Reader, also smut later, everyone makes it back to marley, headcanons, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriors_simp/pseuds/warriors_simp
Summary: Just a bunch of my headcanons and oneshots with the warriors. Requests are open, i'll write almost anything.Pls specify if u want a dom/sub reader for oneshots!
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader, Porco Galliard/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	1. Requests + General info, pls read.

General information

If you have requests please comment them on this chapter! Not one of the other ones. If I see requests on other chapters I'll ignore, sorry!

I also won't be writing anything Pedophilic (Ex. Adult warrior x child reader, vice versa.) If you want both of them to be younger, then that’s ok, but i won't write it into a smut if that's the case.

I will be doing NSFW headcanons, just comment what you want them to be and i’ll get to it!

Also, i'm not writing anything about the young warrior candidates (Ex. Udo x reader, Gabi x reader, etc.) As they’re still children in the manga and the anime. 

I’ll try to be as fast as I can with updates ! Not like I have much else to do lol.


	2. Bertholdt and self concious reader (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: may i please request bertholdt comforting a shy (somewhat overweight) s/o about body dysmorphia? or just hating themself in general if you’re not comfortable writing that. you don’t have to do either, though. hope you have a good night (it’s the evening where i am) <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Body dysmorphia, self conciousness

You plopped yourself on the bed, head in your hands and tears already forming in your eyes. Bertholdt had wanted to take you out for a date since neither of you had been to a proper outing in months due to quarantine. 

You were so excited, you did your hair, your makeup, and picked out the perfect dress. 

Except, the dress wouldn’t fit now.

You didn't understand. It fit perfectly fine just months prior.. You knew you’d gained a few pounds and you were starting to get a little self conscious, but you didn’t think it was this bad.

‘What the fuck am i going to wear?’ Your face was hot with embarrassment, and shame. How could you let this happen to yourself?

“Y/n? Are you almost ready?” Bertholdt's sweet voice sounded through the door, and you rushed up to cover yourself in case he came in. 

Wiping away your tears and clearing your throat you finally spoke, “Y-yeah! I’m alright, i’ll be ready in a couple minutes.” Your voice cracked a bit at the end. There was no way he would believe that.

There was silence on the other side of the door, before he spoke again. “Are you alright? Is it ok if i co-” 

“No!” You didn’t mean to shout so loud. You’d just yelled at him, that wasn’t like you at all. Upon realizing what you did, you sat back down on the bed, sniffling. “I… I’m sorry-” Your apology came out as more of a sob than an actual apology, but the fear of sobbing to him again, given your current situation, made you think twice about trying to redo your failed apology.

The door creaked open but you simply didn’t have the energy to push him out. You just buried your face in your hands and tried to dissociate. 

“..Y/n?” upon seeing your crying figure he rushed into the room, sitting by your side in an instant.

“What’s the matter? Why are you crying..?” You sat there completely silent. Did he really not see it?

Your makeup was ruined. And you were sitting on the bed in a dress with a broken zipper on the back.

Thinking about your situation made a wave of sadness roll through your body and a fresh set of tears slip from your already burning red eyes. You really were pathetic.

“Please stop crying.. Tell me what’s wrong..” Bertholdt was confused. You seemed fine when you rushed into the bathroom to get ready. Even when you left the bathroom and hurried into your shared bedroom, you didn’t look sad. He just wanted to know the problem so he could help you.

He shrugged off his suit coat, and that's when he noticed. The zipper of your dress was down, and broken.

“Y/n..”

Bertholdt wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his lap as he did. He thinks he knows what’s going on.

“How.. How can you love me when I look like this-?” 

Hearing those words fall from their lips absolutely shattered his heart. How could he not love you? He could think about at least a million things to love about the person in his lap. Your kind nature, your humor, your beauty, he could go all day.

Bertholdt's hold on you tightened, he nuzzled his face into your hair, leaving soft kisses against your scalp. 

“How could I not?” He pushed your chin upward, forcing you to look at him. “You are the most beautiful person i have ever met. I love you so much, and that is never going to change.” Bertholdt let his hand rest on your cheek before leaning down and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to your lips.

You pressed back reluctantly, before you both pulled away. He pressed his forehead to yours, breathing deeply.

“Do you really mean that?” and he nodded as soon as the words left your mouth. “Of course i do. I’ve never loved anyone else the way I love you.”

You buried your face in his neck, enjoying his scent. 

Your eyes stung, and your head pulsed terribly. Bertholdt ran his fingers through your hair, “How do you feel? Your head must be aching..” You didn’t say anything. Talking felt exhausting, so you just nodded into the space between his collarbone and neck.

“Let’s go get cleaned up then.” He lifted you in his arms as he stood, causing you to tense up. Bertholdt froze, “Oh..” He paused for a moment. “If you don’t want to bathe together, that’s fine.. I don’t wanna make you if you feel uncomfortable-” You shook your head, before peeking up at him and speaking finally.

“No, ‘s okay..” Your throat was dry, and you looked at him apologetically. Bertholdt just smiled down at you and kissed your forehead. 

“As long as you're comfortable with it.” 

Bertholdt cancelled the dinner reservation, and opted for a date night inside instead of going out. You both spent the rest of the night binging movies and basking in each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I'll get the rest of the requests in soon i promise! I just didnt expect so many😭 THANK U GUYS SO MUCH<33


	3. Pieck x reader NSFW Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bratty bottom pieck lol. fem titan shifter reader celebrating marleys victory and sees pieck acting out to get your attention. her plan backfires🙄‼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t/o - titan oc

The sounds of celebration rang throughout the bar. Clinking cups and boisterous laughter could be heard all around.

“All thanks to the Jaw, T/o and Cart titans!” 

“Another cheer for our warriors!!” 

Porcos arm slung around your shoulder as you took another swig from your beer.

“What’s Pieck doing?” Your gaze followed his, and your grip on your mug tightened at the sight.

Pieck was leaning on her elbows, batting her eyes seductively to some poor unfortunate eldian soldier.

“That’s a good fucking question..” You muttered, as you pushed your cup into a confused Galliards chest and made your way over to the young woman.

Pieck smirked as you entered her line of sight, “Hi Y/n.” Her demeanor didn’t change, in fact it seemed to intensify. “Tom! This is my friend, Y/n. Y/n say hello.”

‘Friend?’ glaring at pieck, you walked between her and the eldian man, presumably tom, and pulled her in for a heated kissing, surprising both of them.

Pulling away, you turned your head to Tom, “Sorry, Tom, but Pieck’s busy right now.” The poor man didn’t even have time to process your words before you grabbed Pieck’s wrist and dragged her to the bathroom.

You shoved her into the private one, locking the door behind you and pushing her against the wall 

Pieck scrunched her nose, “Here? In the bathroom?” 

“Yes here. If you didn’t wanna mess around a little you should’ve thought about that before flirting with tom.” You said his name mockingly. You truly did have nothing against the guy personally, but just the fact Pieck was willing to use him to tease you was enough to make you jealous.

You nipped at her collarbone, relishing in the tiny gasp she let out at the sudden contact. You moved your hand over her pussy, going to rub it through the long ankle-length skirt, before you stopped.

“Are you seriously not wearing underwear with this?” Your hand bunched in the skirt, going to pull it up so you didn't stain the thin material with her juices.

Pieck just shrugged nonchalantly, “My other pairs were in the wash.” the knowledge that Pieck had been walking around men all day, with no underwear on made possessiveness burn in the pit of your stomach.

You moved your hand under her skirt once you finally got it out of your way, your rough fingers darting to her clit and pressing into the sensitive nub.

Pieck gasped once again, her thighs clenching on your hand, “Y/n-” Your name fell from her lips in a choked off whine and you smirked.

“‘S the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Your words came out more slurred than you’d intended, but it didn't matter; You had her just where you wanted her.

Your fingers moved downward, rubbing the hole of her entrance, spreading the wetness already leaking from Pieck, before pressing your middle finger in slowly, groaning at the warmth and tight walls around your digit. 

You moved your finger in and out of her, making sure to rub her clit with your thumb every time you went in. After a few more thrusts, you pressed your lips to Piecks, pushing a second finger inside of her and swallowing the wanton moan that she released.

By this time, Piecks arms were around your neck, gripping the short hairs at the nape of your neck. “M-more, Pleeasee-” Piecks words were slurred. She was getting desperate, and closer.

You kept going, fingering Pieck until you felt her walls clench around your fingers, and stopped.

Pieck mewled, and you pulled away from her neck to see the betrayal on her face. 

“Wha- why did you-” her voice cracked a bit, and you almost felt bad for teasing so much.. Almost.

You chuckled as you pulled away from pieck and turned to the sink to wash your hands. 

“Y/n..” turning back to the shorter woman, you leaned down to her ear to whisper, “If you behave for the rest of the night, i’ll let you cum for real when we get home.” Pieck whimpered softly at your words, and you grinned.

Kissing her forehead you made your way out of the bathroom, leaving Pieck to recollect herself.

“Really?” You were stopped outside the door by Porco, still holding your probably now flat beer.

“Really what?” Porco shot you a knowing look. “You guys are nasty.” snickering, you took your beer from Galliard and went on with your night, pieck soon joining your and practically attaching herself to your hip till you both went home.


	4. Hurt. (Porco x reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Oneshot where Y/N is missing and Porco looks for her and eventually finds her but extremely injured and whatever else you wanna add???

Pain. That was all you felt right now. Your side burned in agony, and your head was aching. 

“Shit..” the sun was setting, and still nobody had come to find you, but you knew you couldn’t make it further than a few steps before collapsing if you even tried to walk right now.

You hissed as another seething wave of pain shot through your abdomen. It was a bit of an understatement to say you needed medical attention like,  _ now _ .

“God dammit colt..” This wouldn’t have happened if he’d just listened to you and waited to grab falco  _ after _ the shooting died down a little bit.

That idiot charged head first into the field with no cover other than a helmet, and a rifle that would’ve taken too long to load had he needed to use it. 

Magath shouted for you to charge in after him. it’d look pretty bad for him and your unit if you’d let the inheritor of the beast titan get shot due to his own idiocy.

Everything after charging into the field and meeting Colt is a bit of a blur, but from the clean bullet hole under your left breast, you had a pretty good idea of what happened.

The ground started to shake, and your hands rushed to your rifle, using the strength you had left to load the weapon and point it in the direction of the rumbling.

You were ready to shoot, when a big messy mane of yellow hair appeared over the rotting carcass’ on the warzone. 

_ ‘Pock!’ _

You threw the weapon to the ground, and waved one of your hands in the air, “P-Porco!” it physically hurt to speak, but you had to do  _ something _ , lest you get left behind.

Relief flooded your veins as Porco’s titan drew closer to you. Steam omitted from the titans back, as Porco finally reached you. He hopped out of the beast, rushing over towards you.

“Y/n!” His warm hands cupped your face, moving it, checking for any other injuries.

“Porco my face is fine, i just got shot trying to protect wonder boy jr.” Porco let out a breathy laugh at the nickname. “Yeah he told me that much, he’s worried sick about you.” 

After examining the wound quickly, he walked back to his titan body, “You sure that still works?” you could feel his eye roll. “If I get in quick enough it will.” 

After hopping into the steaming carcass and giving it a few minutes to heal, he stomped over to you, picking your body up gently like porcelain, and placing you gently in his open mouth.

The ride back to the trenches took a little under 30 minutes, thanks to the Jaw titans god-like speed.

Seeing the dark green aircraft near the trenches caused a wave of reassurance to flow through your body. After four long years, you’d finally won the war.

“They’re back!” you heard a shout from one of the marleyan cadets as you neared closer to the ditch.

Colt, Falco and Zofia ran up to you and Porco, Magath and Pieck following closely behind the trio.

“Well if it isn’t the beauty and the beast!” Magath quipped sarcastically, though you could tell from relief in his eyes that he was happy you’d both retired safely. Porco let out a little huff through his nose at Magaths comment, before he set his jaw on the floor, giving Colt and Pieck the opportunity to help you up from out of it.

Once you were safely out, Porco shut his jaw, and exited the titans body. 

“Wheels up in ten!” Magath shouted to the cadets readying the aircraft home.

“How are you feeling?” Pieck asked, as her and Colt helped guide you to the aircraft. “I’ll feel a lot better once i get this wrapped up.” Pieck chuckled lightly, before Porco tapped her and colt's shoulders, telling them he’d take care of me from there.

You both boarded the airship, Porco taking you to the small sickbay and laying you on the bed for the doctor to examine the wound.

Porco stayed by your side the whole time, his hand on your knee for most of the examination.

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding after the door shut and it was just you and Porco. You couldn’t believe it was over. “Finally.. No more wars.”

Porco rubbed his thumb over your small hands, “I wouldn’t be too sure about that..” You looked over at him, confused. 

“I heard Zeke and Magath speaking. There’s already talk of resuming the Paradis operation.”

Before you could talk any more about the subject, Porco squeezed your hand, “I don’t wanna talk about Paradis, or war anymore.” 

He pressed his lips to yours gently, “Let’s just enjoy the peace and quiet for now.”


	5. Spooning and cuddles (very mild nsfw but mostly sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight nsfw for zeke. ALso reinah tiddies🤤🙏🙏

**spooning/cuddling**

**_Reiner_ **

  * Reiner loves when you cuddle him
  * Or when he cuddles you
  * He loves to spoon
  * He loves holding you in his big arms but he honestly just melts when you cocoon your body in his.
  * Run your fingers through his hair as you do it and he’ll fall asleep.
  * My poor boy just wants to be held.
  * S̶o̶m̶e̶t̶i̶m̶e̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶r̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶d̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶t̶i̶t̶t̶i̶e̶s̶



**_Bertholdt_ **

  * Tbh? He's a big spoon.
  * He just wants to wrap you in his arms and make you feel safe.
  * He loves to cup your hands in his when you’re laying down
  * It's one of the only times when he’s actually happy that he’s bigger than you.
  * But his favorite moments is when you’re both quiet and cuddling, just basking in each others silent company
  * Also this is not spooning but you know that tik tok trend where guys were laying between their s/o’s thighs? Yeah he absolutely loves to do that. You were a little self conscious at first, but after a while it just felt really right
  * He’s described your thighs as soft fleshy pillows and he loves to hold and kiss them when he’s down there. But that usually leads to other things…



**_Annie_ **

  * Had her reservations about spooning at first (̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶i̶t̶ w̶i̶t̶h̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶w̶k̶w̶a̶r̶d̶)̶
  * But after months of convincing she yielded
  * Your first time spooning was probably more awkward than your first time having sex, because at least there you both knew what to do.
  * Annie kind of just laid there like a dead fish at first, all stiff and tense.
  * You had to tell her to relax multiple times before she actually did it, but once she did she realised physical contact wasn't so bad
  * Much like Bertholdt she loves silent spooning, just feeling you pressed against her body makes a warmth spread through her body that she only feels with you.
  * She's a little spoon, but she’d jump off a cliff before she told anyone.



**_Pieck_ **

  * Little spoon
  * She loves when you nuzzle your face in her hair or her neck and just. *sigh*
  * She started buying different body wash that smelled like your favorite scent so you’d spoon and nuzzle her more she can’t help it she’s so touch starved.
  * Also lays lets you lay between her thighs and plays with your hair 
  * Loves to feel your body against hers, especially after a stressful day
  * Just 10 minutes in your embrace brightens her mood
  * Sometimes she purrs like a cat and it freaked you out at first bc?? Wtf??? But now you love hearing that sound leave her body. Even if it does scare you just a little.



**_Porco_ **

  * He’s an absolute cuddle bug
  * Lives for your soft sweet embraceful cuddles
  * Same as pieck it calms him down
  * S̶o̶m̶e̶t̶i̶m̶e̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶h̶e̶’̶s̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶m̶o̶o̶d̶ ̶p̶i̶e̶c̶k̶ ̶c̶a̶l̶l̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶c̶u̶d̶d̶l̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶1̶0̶ ̶m̶i̶n̶u̶t̶e̶s̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶’̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶l̶o̶t̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶c̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶a̶f̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶
  * Spoon switch. Whether he holds you or wants to be held all depends on him, and you’re fine with either, as long as you just get to be close to him.
  * You’re the first person he’s ever, like, _dated_. He’s had sex before, but he’s never been in a serious relationship with anyone, or at least not to the point where he’d let them be all domestic and shit and cuddle him.
  * He’s glad u were his first cuddle spoon.



**_Zeke_ **

  * If he’s cuddling you he usually wants to fuck.
  * But there are rare occasions when he’ll just fall into your embrace out of pure _stress_.
  * His favorite part of your body to cuddle is your boobs. Or your thighs. Shit don’t ask him to choose between the two because that’s a life changing decision.
  * Sometimes when you’re in the comfort of your home, he’ll just lay his face in the valley of your breasts, and just. _Relax_.
  * No seriously it’s one of the most therapeutic things to him. 
  * He’ll do the exact same thing to your thighs. 
  * But he usually does it when he’s horny and your *purposely* not paying attention to him
  * He knows exactly how your body works. All he has to do is press his face between your thighs and let the hotness of his breath hit your crotch a couple times and you’re putty in his hands.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a request but i really wanted to do this dhfhgfdh. I PROMISE IM WORKING ON THE REQUESTS TO THIS IS ALSO JUST SO I CAN POST SMTH TODAY SINCE IK HOW INCONSISTENT MY POSTING SCHEDULE IS. Probs gonna post a couple requests later tonight to soo stay tuned ig??


End file.
